Melian
Summary Before her entrance to Middle-Earth, Melian the Maia was a servant of both Vana and Este, and lived in Lorien (Irmo's realm), where she tended the trees that grew in the gardens. She was the wisest, most beautiful, and most skillful Maia spirit of Lorien, as well as an incomparable singer - even the Valar listened and all other sounds ceased whenever she sang during the mingling light of the Two Trees. If Melian were to be compared to any Valar, the one whom she resembled most would be Yavanna, for she was also a lover of wild nature: she loved the shades created by great trees, and also appeared to be a patron of nightingales (whom she taught how to sing), who accompanied her wherever she went. She first traveled to Middle-Earth when the Elves awoke on the Shore of Cuiviénen, and filled its silence with her singing and that of her nightingales. She first met Thingol, one of the two ambassadors of the Teleri, in Nan Elmoth, and she later ruled Doriath by his side and had a child by the name of Luthien, whom she taught magic. She defended Doriath for many thousands of years using her powers as a Maia, creating the Griddle of Melian, a magical barrier that protected Doriath. The power of this spell was so strong that even Ungoliant herself could not pierce, despite being near, if not at the height of her power. The Griddle confused and bewildered all those who attempted to enter, functioning as a sort of illusionary barrier to prevent entrance. She taught some of her magic to Galadriel, whom she befriended during her time. Galadriel told her a rough (And false) draft of the story of her arrival to Middle-Earth, though omitting the death of Finwë, the Kinslaying at Alqualondë, and the burning of the ships at Losgar. However, eventually, she and Thingol learned the truth of the story and tragedy it entailed. Through Melain, Maian blood paced into men and Elves, bringing much joy to the world, yet also much sorrow. She also seemed to have powers of foresight, counseling Thingol against sending Beren to claim a Silmiral from the crown of the Dark Lord Morgoth. Though his fury over the rape of his jewels was great, the true evil was caused by the Oath of Feanor, which bound them to seach for the Silmirals until they claimed them (“Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean, brood of Morgoth or bright Vala, Elda or Maia or Aftercomer, man yet unborn upon Middle-earth, neither law, nor love, nor league of swords, dread nor danger, not Doom itself shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro’s kin, whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh, finding keepeth or afar casteth a Silmaril. This swear we all…Death we will deal him ere Day’s ending, woe unto world’s end! Our word hear thou, Eru Allfather! To the everlasting darkness doom us if our deed faileth…On the holy mountain hear in witness and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!"). The Oath compelled the sons of Feanor to forever search for the Silmiral, causing great evil. The trouble began when Hurin delivered the Nauglamir, the Dwarve's Necklace to Doriath. Thingol enlisted the Dwarves of Nogrod to combine the Silmirals and the Nauglamir into one. However, upon the completion of there work, they betrayed Thingol, killing him and bringing a twisted version of the tale along with their work to Nogrod. Filled with grief over Thingol's death, Melian left Middle-Earth, withdrawing her magic from Doriath and allowing the enraged Dwarves (Who had been convinced that Doriath was in the wrong) to bring war to it. Her last command was for Mablung to message Beren. Many Elves and Dwarves were killed during the ensuing battle, but in the end the dwarves where victorious, sacking Menegroth and killing many of its people. However, at Sarn Athard they are attacked by a force of Green elves led by an enraged Beren, who, with the aid of the Ents, utterly annihilate the Dwarf force and reclaim the Nauglamir. Not long after, Beren and Luthien die truly, and soon after, the Sons of Feanor demand the return of the Silmiral from Beren's son Dior. Dior refuses, leading the Sons of Feanor to invade Doriath in an event known as the Second Kinslaying. Celegorm, Curufin (Celebrimbor's father), and Caranthir are killed, as is Dior, Nimloth, and Eluréd and Elurín, with Elwing (Dior's daughter) taking the Nauglamir and the rest of the people of Doriath to the Mouths of Sirion. Melian is Sindarin, from the Quenya Melyanna, of which the roots are mel (Love) and anna (Gift), with the latter word being noticeable in Annatar. Her rare title/name is Tóril, a word for "Queen." Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 3-A Name: Melian ("Dear gift" in Quenya). Gwenniel and Gwenethlin in earlier versions. Toril ("Queen") Origin: The Silmirillion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe itself. Classification: Ainur, Maia, queen of Doriath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Precognition, Intangibility, and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (One of the strongest Maia, even to the point she could drive of a near, if not at, full power Ungoliant, though she might have been weakened from the attacks of the Balrogs. Her daughter, Luthien, could put a weakened Morgoth to sleep. Taught Galadriel everything she knows) | At least High Universe level (The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones. Melian was one of the strongest Maia, with her physical form being so strong that it could confuse Ungoliant. Her daughter, Luthien, who she was far stronger than, could put a weakened Morgoth to sleep. Luthien derived her power from song, which seems to be connected to the Anulindale, and Melian taught her everything she knew, suggesting that Melian herself was connected deeply to the Anulindale. Said to be of the kindred of the Valar) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class E, likely far higher (Should be far stronger than Curumo and Olorin. One of the strongest Maiar) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | High Universal Durability: Unknown | High Universe level Stamina: Likely effectively limitless (The Maiar, or the Ainur for that matter, never show any signs of tiring accept for Morgoth losing his power as he spent it on the environment) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. At least countrywide with illusions (Protected all Doriath with her griddle) | High Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Melian was an extremely skilled sorcerer, being capable of casting many spells and creating magical barriers so strong that almost no one could pierce it. As an Ainu she has considerable knowledge of the future and can see events that do not happen till years from the day. Each of the Ainur control their aspect of reality and bring some knowledge of it when they enter Middle-Earth, giving them powers of foresight and hindsight. In combat this is likely very useful to them, allowing them to predict their opponents moves. There knowledge however, is not limited to that of the future, and includes knowledge of the past, and of secrets within the Earth. However, there are still some things the Ainur do no know, such as the nature of the Nameless Things, monsters that "gnaw at the world." In addition, knowledge outside their domain is hidden from them. Melian herself is likely particularly knowledgeable about nightingales, presumably creating their concept in the Timeless Halls, during the Anulindale, along with others. They can also forget things, leading to a decrease of knowledge after the Anulindale, where they presumably forgot much of what Eru showed them and they sang themselves, the only exception being Mandos. It would make sense for Melian to be among the wisest of the Maiar, being likened to Yavanna and being friends with the birds, who could deliver information to her, as is often done by birds and beasts. She is also a skilled sorcerer, likely being comparable to Gandalf, who, at his peak, knew all the spells invented by Orcs, Dwarves and Elves. She also presumably has access to words of command, magic spells activated by a single word, which may have a connection to the Anulindale, where the universe was created via words strung together by song, and brought into being by a single word, Ea) | Likely nigh-omniscient (The Ainur where watching the history of Middle-Earth, and saw all the events of its history, with them taking form in the likeness of the children of Eru, explaining why they did not appear as completely alien creatures to the Men and Elves of the world. Though the dwarves where introduced later and none took their appearance in the beginning). The Ainur created the universe and its concepts, with each of them knowing everything related to their respective concept, except for that which Eru himself withheld. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *''Drove off Ungoliant when she had just defeated Morgoth, though she might have been weakened from the beating the Balrogs and likely Morgoth gave her.'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''As a Maia and a powerful sorceress, Melian possessed potent magic and great elemental powers. '''Magic: Being a powerful sorcerer, Melian has access to many spells and the Words of Command, powerful spells that are much more dangerous than normal magic. She also used her magic to protect Doriath from the forces of Morgoth. Despite her potent magical power, she is still limited in that a stronger force, such as Sauron or Eonwe, though it is very difficult. Her magic mostly works with illusions, though she can perform it in combat, like all other Ainur. Her magical power is likely comparable, if not superior to Gandalf, who, at his peak, knew every spell invented by Orcs, Dwarves and Elves, with the exclusion of men being presumably do to their inability to use magic. *'Music Magic:' Melian was an incomparable singer, having an enchantingly beautiful singing voice that was capable of summoning or luring anyone who heard it to approach her when she sang ("It is told that the Valar would leave their works, and the birds of Valinor their mirth, that the bells of Valmar were silent and the fountains ceased to flow, when at the mingling of the lights Melian sang in Lorien."). Given how Luthien was able to cast magic through her singing voice, and she had learned her skills from her mother, it is reasonable and logical to deduce that Melian was also able to use music (her singing) to perform magical feats. *'The Girdle of Melian:' Melian's most famous feat was creating a fence of enchantment ("an unseen wall of shadow and concealment") around her husband's kingdom of Doriath. This fence functioned as an incredibly potent illusionary barrier that prevented entry into Doriath without Thingol's approval, for it confused and bewildered invaders, sending them this way and that, but never into the kingdom. It was neither revealed nor specifically confirmed as to whether this magic was truly a spell, or if it could be used in combat, but it was still an indisputable fact that its strength was almost absolute, for only powers far greater than Melian's (such as Beren's destiny and the Silmarils) were able to break it. It also had the power to repulse and nullify attacks with evil intentions - when Ungoliant attacked Thingol's realm, Melian repelled her away. *'Words of Command:' The Words of Command are powerful spells, much more dangerous than normal ones. The first recorded use of a Word of Command was when Gandalf used it to close a door, with the Balrog using his own magical knowledge to try and open, leading to its destruction. Words of Command may be connected to the Anulindale, where the entire world was shaped by words strung together in song, with the Words of Command possibly being extensions or continuations of the music. If so, this may be the only way to change the original music accept for by the actions of man, making it one of the most potent forms of magic in Lord of the Rings. The spells Gandalf referred to may be Words of Command, with men not needing any do to being able to work outside the music without needing Words of Command, which might work as a sort of cheat code. *'Spellcraft:' Melian taught Luthien how to use potions and the like to create spells. Spellcraft is not an official term, yet rather the best term to capture the art of creating spells via potions and metals. Examples of spellcraft include the Plantiri, magical stones crafted in Valinor; Durin's door, an ithildin door crafted by Celebrimbor; the Rings of Power, magic rings that grant invisibility to those who use them, which where crafted by the Elves of Eregion; and the Silmirals, magic jewels crafted by Feanor. As shown above, spell craft usually revolves around using and/or creating magical substances runes and other, more obscure forms of magic. Melian taught this to Luthien, who used it to grow her hair for the purpose of escaping her confinement by Thingol. Powers of the Ainur: As a Maia, Melian has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and everyone of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Since she is one of the wisest and most skillful Maiar spirits, Melian is definitely no exception to the common powers associated with the Ainur. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Melian had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. However, given how she was a spirit of life, wild nature (trees), and animals (especially the nightingale), it is reasonable and logical to deduce that she had certain jurisdiction over these aspects. Hence, Melian might be able to control and manipulate the physical matter of the Earth to some extent, and have nightingales function as her messengers and information sources. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' Melian had the power to perceive future events before their occurrence: She confided in Thingol the inevitable darkness that Morgoth's end of captivity would bring, foretold how her protection spell on Doriath (the Girdle of Melian) would be breached one day, and tried to warn Thingol about how his disapproval of Beren as a potential son-in-law would bring grief and misfortune. Though her predictions seemed to be always cryptic, it was still heavily-implied that she knew exactly what would happen, but she was also powerless to prevent these events from taking their natural courses once they had been put into motion. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near him: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Melian possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. She can also appear as an inanimate object, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Melian had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. Given how, in this spiritual state, the Ainur was able to travel forward and backward in time (though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it), it is reasonable and logical to deduce that it was through this ability that Melian was able to foretell the future as well as to sense impending dangers. Indeed, of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ainur Category:Maiar Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3